List Of Minor Characters (1960s)
Here are a list of Days of Our Lives characters that appeared in the 1960s. For other characters listed by decade, see List Of Minor Characters (2010s), List Of Minor Characters (1990s), List Of Minor Characters (1980s), List of Minor Characters (1970s), and List Of Minor Characters (2000s).For characters that are mentioned, see List Of Characters That Are Mentioned. A B C D |-|Diane Hunter= Diane Hunter was played by Coleen Gray from 1966-67. Dianne Hunter was an ex-client of Mickey's who handled her divorce from Richard Hunter. Over the years the two remained friends and eventually began to become romantically involved. However, after she and Mickey had stopped seeing each other, and with a little encouragement from her daughter Dianne and Richard were remarried in 1966. |-|Dr. Tuffano= Dr Tuffano was played by Joseph Mascolo on April 18 and April 19 in 1967. Mascolo would later return to play the iconic villain Stefano DiMera off and on from 1982-2016. E F G H |-|Helen Martin= Helen Martin was played by K.T. Stevens from 1966-1967, and in 1969. Helen was the wife of John Martin, mother of David Martin, and grandmother of Richard Martin and David Banning. Helen and John to celebrated their son's wedding to Susan Hunter, and became a grandmother to Richard Martin in 1967. David eventually wanted out of the marriage and Helen supported her son's decision. David was murdered by Susan, who blamed him for the accident that led to Richard's death. After Susan and was acquitted, she went to apologize to Helen, only to be shot by her. I J |-|Janet Banning †= Janet Banning came to Salem with her husband Scott and planned to adopted Julie Olson's son by David Martin. However Janet's happiness was short lived, she died in early 1969 as the result of a brain tumor. |-|Jim Fisk= Jim Fisk was played by Burt Douglas from 1965-66. |-|John Martin= John Martin, played by Robert Brubaker from 1966-1971 and Ed Prentiss in 1966, was the father of David Martin. He and his wife, Helen, attended David's wedding to Susan Hunter, and he became a grandfather to Richard Martin in 1966. He forgave Susan when she killed his son, and continued to support her after Helen shot her for killing David. K L M N O P Q R |-|Richard Hunter= Richard Hunter was played by Terry O'Sullivan from 1966-67. Richard Hunter was living in New York and planning on re-marrying when his daughter Susan managed to reunite her mother Dianne and father, who remarried in 1966. |-|Richard Martin †= Richard "Dickie" Martin was the son of David Banning and Susan Martin. He was played by Budd Stewart in 1967. David gave Richard a little push on the swing set in the backyard. When David wasn't looking, fell off the swing set and hit his head on the ground. Richard died soon after and Susan blamed David for their son's death. S |-|Scott Banning †= Scott Banning came to Salem with his wife Janet and planned to adopt Julie Olson's son by David Martin. After Janet died Scott grew close to Susan Hunter Martin, but Julie Olson was planning her revenge. When she learned the boy Scott and Janet were adopting was her son David she sued for custody and won. Eventually Julie got Scott to marry her, because it was the only way he could be in his sons life full time. Scott was unaware that during the years of his marriage to Julie she was having an affair with Doug Williams. However tension was present between Scott and Julie, and in 1971 Scott and Julie separated, and Scott took David to another town where he took a new job. Scott eventually returned to Salem, and Julie and Scott reconciled after Doug had married Julie's mother Addie. In 1972 Scott landed a job at Anderson Manufacturing as an architect. However, Scott died in early 1973 after being hit by a fallen beam at a construction site. T U V W X Y Z Category:Days of our Lives characters